Morning Routine
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Sequel to "A Different First Meeting". Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Alrighty, here's the sequel to "A Different First Meeting". This one will just be a one-shot continuation of the story. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Andy woke with a yawn, stretching out her tired body. She wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day, but eventually she had to get back to work. She flipped the covers off of her, barely stirring the still-sleeping person next to her. She almost hated how much of a morning person he was. Ten minute shower, coffee for the road, and he was ready to go. She needed a nice, long, luxuriating shower to prepare her for the long day ahead of her, or she was a "cranky puss", as Sam so lovingly put it.

Once in the bathroom, she turned the water to hot, shutting the shower door and letting it get good and steamy. Turning towards the mirror, she took in her appearance.

A lot had changed in the last year. Her hair was a little shorter, her body a little more toned; she was no longer a rookie, and Sam had given up a slot in 'guns and gangs' to keep working the streets with her - even though he wasn't her partner anymore. Looking down at her hands, she knew that wasn't the only thing that had changed, either.

Smiling, Andy slid off her robe and stepped into the shower, the heat soothing her tired body. She sank under the flowing water, drenching her body before reaching for the soap.

After a minute, she felt a cold rush enter the shower, and didn't have to turn around to know who'd opened the door.

"Starting without me?" he wondered, closing the door behind him.

Andy grinned, turning as she continued washing her body. "Well, I couldn't wait all day for you to get up."

He plucked the bar of soap from her hands, finishing where she'd left off. Stepping closer to her, he worked her back while his mouth slid over hers.

Andy moaned softly into the kiss, feeling his arms tighten around her when the soap fell to the base of the shower.

Forgetting about her normal showering routine, Andy allowed him to press her back against the tile wall, the cold shocking her body into a state of alertness.

Grateful for the grip-mat on the floor, Sam hoisted her up to his hips, starting the day with a smile.

After they were done - and clean - they stepped out of the shower, drying themselves off.

"Well, did I take away from your morning ritual, Mrs Swarek?" Sam asked her.

Andy grinned, rolling her eyes. "I think I can forgive you, Mr Swarek."

"Good," he replied, his fingers sliding through her damp hair to kiss her thoroughly once more. "'Cause I could get used to this whole, 'waking up early' thing."

Andy plugged in her blow dryer, thinking that she could get used to him waking up early as well. She thought back to the night he'd proposed - catching her completely by surprise - and then to their wedding day. Her father had managed to sober up and walk her down the aisle, and all of her friends had been there. Of course, the wedding _night_ was pretty spectacular, too. She grinned, remembering when Tracy and Jerry had caught the bouquet and garter.

Andy smiled at her topless husband as he began shaving, her eyes drifting over to the scar on his shoulder, marring his otherwise perfect flesh.

The biggest changes had come after he'd been shot. He'd given himself fully to the relationship, and she'd been only too willing to reciprocate. They'd been inseparable ever since. Andy couldn't imagine her life any other way. Besides, Andrea Swarek had a nice ring to it, she thought.

...

_The end. _

_Well, this one was definitely fluffy, but I think it worked out well. _

_What did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I almost don't want to end this story/series, but hopefully this will just leave me free for more Rookie Blue goodness. _

_I'm also thinking of doing a longer story - not related to this one - about Sam or Andy getting shot on the job, and the other's thoughts while at the hospital. We'll see how it goes. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
